This is totally unrequited
by Hakumei Hoshikawa
Summary: This takes place before Soul Society Arc. A bit more different. Fluff. Etc. OCness. Couples are unsure... First official ficcy.


Shinigami's Life 

//Hakumei: Ok so this story is about my OC, Mio Aokeko and his many love affairs. A little bit of fluff, corny romance lines, betrayal, things that you'd fine in Shojo manga's. MioGin MioIzu MioHana. Oh yeah, yaoi intentions. This is waaay before Soul Society arc, which means, NO ICHIGO. At least, not yet. All right, here we go!

Nakumi: Awesome! Finally, some yaoi! All of our MT's are paying off!

Hakumei: Ehehe they sure are…by the way people's, my other OC's are Matsukina Aokeko and Hakumei Hoshikawa. Doesn't that sound familiar?//

Today was the most grueling day in my life. My best friend ditched me for her "best friend", my little sister followed, and now I'm all alone. Patrolling Squad 3 barracks because I have nothing else to do. I felt a bit jealous. Nakumi was a new recruit in Squad 6, the same squad that Hakumei was in…sometimes I thought that woman needed to hang out with other girls, but I didn't think she'd leave me… I sighed.

"No use crying over spilt milk…" I muttered, heading towards the office.

On my way there, my admirable taichou was walking with my not-so-admirable fukutaichou. The most gorgeous man in all of Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru. His short silver hair, his foxy face, his "kind" manners could make any girl-or boy for that fact- melt. His lieutenant, Izuru Kira, wasn't as beautiful, but was semi-cute. I bowed my head respectfully.

"Ohayo Ichimaru-taichou, Kira-fukutaichou." I greeted them.

Ichimaru-taichou didn't even seem to notice. "Good morning to you to." He said indirectly. As for Kira-fukutaichou he nodded meekly and bowed. "Ohayo Mio-san." He said, before both of them entered the office.

I sighed yet again. In all my years staying in Squad 3, never once had my taichou used my name, the only one was Kira-fukutaichou. I mentally hit myself. What did Kira-fukutaichou have that I didn't? It should've been me to become fukutaichou. I'm much stronger than he is…better looking, and I'm not a weakling! What did Ichimaru-taichou see in him? As I pondered these thoughts, a warm-hearted voice greeted me from behind.

"Hey Mio-kun!" Hakumei giggled, hugging me from behind.

"Aah! Haku-chan! Don't sneak up on me like that! I nearly had a heart attack!" I yelped, clutching my chest.

"Hai, gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to. I'm just glad to see you after a few hours!" She laughed.

I smiled warmly at her. So she did miss me. Even when she was with someone else, she really did consider my absence.Hakumei was indeed, the best friend, any guy could ever ask for. My gaze turned from her to my sister, Matsukina, who was holding a bag.

"Here nii-kun." She mumbled, somewhat embarrassed, and tossed me the bag (yeah, that what she calls him. Deal with it.) Inside of the bag were small charm trinkets, and my favorite rainbow bracelets.

"You got me this?" I asked my sister curiously. It was rare that she showed me affection, being a tomboy and all, but even so…it was a rare sight.

"Yeah right!" She snapped, looking away embarrassed even more. "It wasn't my idea to get you a gift. I just handed it to you." She growled.

"Really? Then…who did?" I asked more curiously.

"A-ano…it was me." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. My eyes widened in confusion. Nakumi Sakurazuka. The very thing I hated for the moment. This girl had the idea? She barely knew me! We've never spoken to each other. At all!

"Umm…Arigato…" I said in confusion.

"No need for thanks. I knew that if I didn't give something, I'd feel bad for you Mio-san…so here." She said softly.

I didn't picture Nakumi-san to be so…nice. I thought she'd be a stupid mean girl who just takes friends and family and boyfriends away from me. The Sakurazuka family was a very prestigious family filled with black-haired beauties that thought of nothing but upholding they're family name, and becoming Soul Reapers without even lifting a finger. But this girl…changed my point of view completely. I put my head down in shame.

Hakumei's laugh broke our awkward silence. "Don't be so formal around each other! Let's go find Ran-neechan and drink some sake!" She yelled, grabbing me and Nakumi linking us by arms and heading off to find Rangiku.

Today, really was, the most grueling day in my life.


End file.
